The Weekend
by Dark Kora
Summary: Lemons... . XP


**Hey guys :) (Just a quick warning... If you do not want to be uncomfortable or have raging hormones, then leave this page immediately... I am being serious... There is some things that are not suited for young kids and plus this story has alot of lemons... Do Not Scroll Down if you are underage or your parents don't allow you to encounter things such as what this story is written of... I do not want anyone trying to find me and kick my ass over stupid things or sue me even if I have no money... I don't want to be banned from this site either so don't get me in trouble... ) **

**My husband had written this story when he was young so I'm not changing or fixing anything of this cuz it's special in a way to me I just wanted you guys to read it and see what you think of it. Yes it has alot of Lemons and is very descriptive... Oh and Before I tell you guys to enjoy it... I just want to ask that you guys do not mention this to my husband if you really know me... I posting this story without him knowing... and I don't want him to be mad at me for this so please for the love of god... Do not say anything... Thank you guys for your support, I love you guys :)  
**

**Enjoy the Story :)**

* * *

**-w-**

**:P**

**:8**

**:U**

**U-U**

**:N**

**V-V**

**:E**

**A.A**

**DD**

**OO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O**

**:)**

**8)**

**83**

**:7**

**XD**

**X3**

**XP**

**8P**

**XC**

**:C**

**-v-**

**-w-**

* * *

_**The Weekend**_

_**:3**_

_This weekend started off very badly with my girlfriend being annoyed with me – she had had a tough week at work and I guess I wasn't sympathetic enough. We hardly spoke at all on Friday. But Saturday started better and her mind was clear. We played in a squash tournament and she won the women's doubles and some prize money. She offered to take me out for dinner on her prize. It was now summer weather and as usual the sun had brought out the best (or maybe the worst) in her – she was horny!_

_We had a delicious meal in a restaurant on the edge of the sea and then took a walk on the beach. She was very cuddly and kept looking round to see whether there were any couples who might be doing naughty things – it happens a lot here and we've done lots of naughty things ourselves – it turns us both on if others are doing things too. But disappointingly, there were none – it was still quite busy on the beach, being the first nice evening since the winter._

_We returned to the car and drove off. I was keen to explore her horny state and took her to a secluded parking place deep in the woods. It was almost deserted – just one other car some 100 meters away. We'd had fun here a year ago and she was already getting crazy for me by the time I'd parked and switched off the engine. "Take off your jeans and panties," I said, sweetly. That look came into her eyes – of pure sexual lust. She very quickly pushed her clothes to the floor, and then tilted the seat down into fully reclining. I had the most beautiful view of her freshly shaved pussy and gorgeous legs – mmmmmmm, I was hard anyway, just thinking about it before we even stopped at this place. But first, I wanted to taste her._

_I pushed her back so that I could feast on her tasty pussy, licking deep between her soft juicy lips and then across her hard clit. She was going crazy and crying deliciously with passion. After a long while of this extremely exciting caressing, she cried loudly, "I'm aching for you." I sat up and quickly unzipped my trousers, dragging out my painfully hard prick. I pulled her quickly up across my legs so that she could grab my prick and push it straight between her thighs. She was so wet that I slipped deep into her pussy in a single thrust and she sat there with such a lovely smile on her face._

_"At last," she cried, "I've been aching for you since we left the squash club!" Then she started to ride up and down on my prick, which slid deliciously in and out of her dripping slit. My trousers were getting covered with a continuous ooze of them! It didn't take long before she was bursting to cum and we just kept riding until her pussy spasmed wildly and almost pushed me out as she pressed hard against me in the pleasure of her cum._

_The people in the other car had now returned and they were getting ready to leave. I told her to move across into the driver's seat while I went round and got in the passenger's side. There she was lying back in my seat, her legs wide apart and her soaking pussy looking sooo beautiful. She pulled me hard towards her and we kissed deeply. My fingers found their mark quickly, first one, then two then three fingers driving into her and stroking in and out in a slow hard rhythm until she was almost cumming again. Then I went down with my tongue onto her clit and stroked it gently until I felt her spasms again. This time, her cum was hard and frantic and she squealed with delight as she burst._

_The other car had driven away by the time I came up for air. I slipped out my prick again, moved between her thighs and in the small space available managed to slide up inside her throbbing pussy until I was fully home. It took no more than five strokes of my hard prick before she was cumming and only about another ten and then I shot my load inside her to delighted cries from us both. Our orgasms were so intense it was almost like being knocked unconscious and we just lay coupled together for a long time, enjoying the afterglow._

_We gathered our clothes together and had sat back in our seats. She had managed to pull on her string panties to stop our cum juices dripping out onto the car seat, not bothering to put her jeans on again. At that moment, what should arrive but a motor-cycle policeman. He stopped beside the car and had a very long look at her legs. I wound down the window and he said, with quite a smile, "Is everything alright, sir ?" "Fine thanks, officer," I replied, managing not to grin too broadly. "We were just leaving." He said, "It's OK you don't have to leave, I was just checking." He gunned his motorcycle and was soon gone. We giggled madly at our narrow escape and laughed all the way home about scenarios in which he came just a few moments earlier – maybe he would join in ? Or we'd both have been arrested…._

_We arrived home to find that there was an erotic movie on the TV – we sat close and cuddling on the couch and watched some of it. It was quite erotic and, for once, had a reasonable story line. As the first set of adverts came on, we decided to move to the bedroom and watch the rest of it in more comfort. I immediately went to the bathroom to clean my prick after our earlier fun. She slipped into the bathroom just after me and had a quick shower. On arriving in the bedroom and seeing her fabulous body, I was completely overcome with lust for her. I threw her down on the bed and literally consumed her pussy with my mouth, but in the longest tenderest lick I've ever given to anyone. I stroked my tongue over every part of her pussy and all nearby sensitive areas, delicately teasing her into a mad crazy state of delight. She wanted me so much, but I was just going to let her cum hard and long – I slipped my finger inside her and stroked her G-spot at just the right moment and she exploded into an amazing cum that completely wiped her out. She did manage to groan out a delicious "Thanks" before she'd curled up and fallen asleep. Somehow, I managed to calm my erect prick down and cuddled up beside her and slept too. We'd totally forgotten about the movie!_

_After just about the most delicious sleep ever, with dreams of all the best parts of yesterday roaming through my mind all night, I woke up and was immediately surprised. My girlfriend was instantly awake and within seconds, she'd pushed back the bedclothes and pulled my already hard prick out of my pants. She sucked it slowly inside her lovely warm mouth and gave me the most delicious suck and lick job ever. I was writhing in ecstasy in no time and practically cumming every moment as she tenderly treated me exquisitely. Her gentle hands were caressing my pulsing balls and her lips squeezing along my hard shaft. She brought me over and over again to the edge of cumming and then relaxed, saying, "Just like you teased me yesterday night!" I managed to groan, "Yes, darling, but I did let you cum!" She grinned through a mouthful of my prick, "You couldn't stop me, but I can keep you here for ages." She then just kept sucking my hardness, feeling the start of pulsations and then stopping, for about 10 minutes until I was almost screaming at her to let me cum._

_She then suddenly stopped. "I'm aching for that now," she cried, lying back and spreading her legs wide apart. With my prick aching to cum, I just clambered across her and drove it straight inside her wet hot pussy. She groaned deeply and came instantly, spasming on my prick wildly. I started to move inside her as she calmed down and, amazingly, I realized that my prick was so sensitive that I wasn't going to be just cumming within seconds. In fact, it was difficult to keep moving it was so sensitive. So I just stayed deep inside her, contracting my muscles so that my prick just kept throbbing slowly inside her pussy. She could feel every movement and her reactions were clear to me – she was going to cum again within a very short time. I just held inside her, feeling every little twitch and spasm until with a loud cry of delight she exploded again, with a warm gush of pussy juices shooting out all over the base of my prick and balls. That extra lubrication gave me just enough freedom of movement despite the sensitivity of my prick, to start thrusting madly into her delightful pussy until with another loud cry she bust into yet another cum._

_We then decided that we'd better stop this sexual play as she had to play some important squash matches that day – was it really only yesterday? With great difficulty, we managed to shower and dress, but there was lots of fondling and several almost fatal attempts to start naughty things again, but we managed to get to the club. Surprisingly maybe, she and her partner eventually defeated the no. 1 seeds and then lost in the final. I couldn't wait to get back outside again, but she kept me waiting while we chatted to our friends after the prize-giving. Finally we left, returned home and gathered up some gear – a blanket, wine, glasses, cheese and biscuits, to cycle out to the local park. Little did we know how delicious it was going to be._

_Arriving at the park, we cycled round to the place where youngsters usually congregate in the summer. Amazingly, there were only two groups and a couple. We spread our blanket on the short grass about 20 meters from the couple, who were lying close. She had on a brief bikini and he had shorts. They looked fun! My girlfriend stripped off her top and bra, letting all the guys (and girls!) enjoy her beautiful breasts. "They need the sun," she giggled, definitely getting horny from all the looks she was getting. We enjoyed the wine and cheese, almost finishing a complete bottle while the kids around us were playing. Then first one group, then the other packed up to leave. That meant that it was just us and the other couple._

_We could clearly see that her hand was moving in a definite stroking movement and it was obvious that he was enjoying it from the wriggling of his ass, which was facing towards us. My girlfriend kept looking and giggling. She was wearing a very short wrap-round black and white skirt that kept slipping open showing her tiny white string panties, which had now developed a distinct wet patch between her thighs. A few people walked by with their dogs and obviously liked looking at her lovely legs too. I turned towards her and put her legs either side of mine. Now I could see that wet patch and I started to stroke her clit through her pants. The other couple were really engrossed in playing with each other, kissing very deeply. I could see them now, but my girlfriend couldn't, so I kept up the occasional commentary on what they were doing, exaggerating a little to make her even more horny._

_"Come on," I suggested, "Let's remove those panties." She agreed eagerly, lifting her ass while I pulled the tiny piece of material from her body. My eyes delighted in a wonderful view of her superb wet pussy as I threw her panties on the blanket beside us. "Ooo, yes," she groaned as I started to play with her pussy with my fingers. She was so wet that I easily slipped my thumb inside and stroked her until she was groaning loudly in ecstasy. I think that the other couple could see that we were really starting to get naughty and they decided to leave. Now we were all alone on the wide stretch of grass._

_I unzipped my shorts and pulled out my throbbing prick. "Yes, yes," she urged, lifting herself towards me so that I could slide my prick towards her horny pussy. "I want you in me," she moaned. I pushed the throbbing tip of my prick against her clit and felt her shudder with excitement. Then I moved it along her groove until with a satisfying 'slurp' is slid firmly and deeply inside her hot pussy. We both groaned at the pleasure as I felt my prick drive home deep inside her, touching against the head of her cervix. She just looked so fulfilled! She began to rock on me in small movements, secretly enjoying 'being careful' as she put it. But it wasn't long before her little movements became longer and longer. A family party with a little sailing dinghy came into the same area but were too far away to see what we were up to._

_She was now grinding herself against me so that my prick was bottoming out inside her pussy at every long deep stroke. It was heavenly for us both. We both knew that she wouldn't last long doing that with my prick inside her and I could feel her pussy changing texture as she closed in on her cum. Then her pussy muscles erupted into wild spasms pushing against my hard prick as she came and came and came, groaning hard and long with a really big grin on her face. All she could say after she'd calmed down a bit was "wow!". I was still firmly stuffed inside her and she began to rock on me again, but I managed to persuade her to stop and let me slide out of her juicy pussy._

_We packed up our gear and cycled off round the park. We knew a nice place where we could do even naughtier things and soon turned off along the narrow path. We passed one couple who looked with great interest as we hurriedly cycled past. We weren't stopping, even tho' the woman looked rather attractive. We found a deserted patch of grass right against the lake edge and surrounded by bushes. The blanket was soon spread out and she laid down immediately throwing her legs wide and showing that delightful pussy again, now covered with a good load of her cum juices. Out came my prick again and I just leaned it into her in one go. With no pause for gentleness, I simply started to thrust crazily into her, bashing the base of my prick against her clit with each down stroke. She was in ecstasy from the start and soon started to cum once more. I couldn't hold back this time and came in a great whoosh far up inside her, emptying my sperm in five or six big hot spurts, which she felt with each loud cry. Completely gone now, I stayed inside her for a long time, quite unable to move and spoil the pleasure that we'd both just enjoyed._

_Eventually I moved away and she squatted to let my cum drip from her pussy onto the grass. That's always a fascinating sight for me! We wrapped up together on the blanket to enjoy the waves of passion, almost falling asleep. Several times, people walked by but no-one had disturbed us while we were 'at it', luckily. Not that we'd have been able to stop! I'm not sure how she actually felt when she got back on the saddle of her bicycle, but the groan told me it was nice. Then she cycled home with the wind blowing her skirt up and showing off her naked pussy occasionally. A couple of guys almost fell off their bikes when they cycled past!_

**_- The End -_**

* * *

**_Yeah when I first read this story I was really shock at how it made me feel... I was so enthralled by it that I tried to see if I could read the other ones he had written and he told me no... I was so sad... It might have been becuz I was probably gonna take them and post them here... I wish I could find the website so I can read them... but that is less likely... _**

**_Anyway, Tell me what you think! R&R!_**


End file.
